


It's The End Of The World... I Feel Fine

by itsd33tho



Category: Armageddon (1998)
Genre: :((((, African-American OFC, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, Mixed Character, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Over protective!everybody, aj is an idiot, ben is played by tom holland, but we love him, dont worry harry your babies are well loved, grace is a good sister to her baby brother, harry stamper is a good father, i started this when i was like 14 so... its been like ... 6 years, mmmm tom holland :)), we all know what happens here :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsd33tho/pseuds/itsd33tho
Summary: Jimmayma (Jim-m-eye-ma) Jenkins is a 22 year-old oil rig worker. Her uncle raised her as his own and the oil rig workers became her family. She learned how to work on a rig and became one of the best employees on board. But while she was growing up, another kindred spirit grew up just the same. He was the son of Harry Stamper, his older sister Grace looked after him whenever he was or wasn't on the rig.They fell in love and something started. Ben Stamper became her one and only. And as time passed, their love only grew stronger. But one day, an arrival on the rig will change everything. It will be up to them to save the world from imminent doom. It's not aliens, if that's what your thinking.(THIS STORY IS ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD. MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT IS SpontaneousMischief. THIS STORY IDEA IS MINE BUT IT IS ALSO ON WATTPAD.)
Relationships: A. J. Frost/Grace Stamper, Ben Stamper (oc)/Jimmayma Jenkins (oc)
Kudos: 1





	It's The End Of The World... I Feel Fine

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmm Tom Holland :)))

3rd Person POV

Jimmayma hummed quietly to herself as she wiped the sweat off her brow, the scratchy material of her work glove scraping her skin and knocking against the dirty, oil covered hard hat she wore. She sighed as she fiddled with the gears and machinery. Holding a flashlight next to her, stood her boyfriend, Ben Stamper.

"What's wrong with it?" Called their boss and Ben's father, Harry Stamper from where he was standing on one of the catwalks. Jimmayma blinked the sweat out of her eyes and leaned closer to examine the greasy machinery.

"Erm, there's something caught in the gears. It's just a jam, I think." She called back, reaching in to grab at the clump of oily cloth that was trapped between two large gears. She could feel sweat trickle down between her shoulder blades and fought the urge to squirm.

"Oh geez. Well, hurry up and fix it, Jimm." Harry ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." Jimm huffed, tugging harder on the clump. She heard Harry start to walk away, before he stopped and came back.

"Hey, have either of y'all seen A.J.? Or Grace, for that matter?" Harry asked. Ben chuckled quietly, shaking his head while Jimm stiffened but quickly relaxed herself so as not to cause suspicion. Of course they knew where they were, everyone on the rig knew except for Harry. There wasn't really an exact place that the two could be, for they had been in several different places on the rig. But A.J. And Gracie are definitely with each other wherever they are, that's for sure.

"Nope. Sorry, Harry. Haven't seen 'em since yesterday, check A.J.'s room. That way you'll at least find him. Gracie, well, she might be in her room." Jimm answered with a shrug. Ben chuckled, adjusting his grip on the flashlight.

"Hey, what's with the giggling, Ben?" Harry asked. Ben shook his head while opening his hand as Jimm started to hand him clumps of cloth.

"Nothin', dad. Just thought of something funny." He responded sarcastically, not looking back at his father. Harry slowly nodded, before marching off.

"Make sure that gets fixed, Jimm." He ordered, and then he was gone. Jimm sighed and shook her head. Ben watched with deep brown eyes, a small smirk gracing his features.

"Do you think he'll find out anytime soon?" Ben asked.

"He just might. And if he does, A.J.'s gonna get himself shot." Jimm confirmed. Ben laughed and shook his head, the brown curls that stuck to his sweaty forehead shifting. He had taken his hard hat off earlier so his dirty face was revealed, while hers was still hidden. Jimm groaned and pulled her hat off, letting it thunk to the ground. She also pulled her safety glasses off, although it was against the rules, everyone did it.

When you work on a rig for most of your life, you start to forget what safe is. Now the safety clothes and procedures just feel like chores, something that you don't want to put time or effort into because what difference does it make? If you get hurt without a hard hat on, you get hurt. On Harry's rig, it's sort of a choice between the workers. You can wear your safety equipment or not, it's your fault if you die. It's a strange rule, but it works. Most of the workers don a hard hat and gloves, if not a hard hat then safety glasses. It can really fuckin' hurt when oil smacks you upside the head, and when it gets in your eyes, Jesus. It leaves a bad taste if it gets in your mouth.

"No, no way dad gets the gun." Ben denies, watching as his girlfriend ran a hand through her bangs. He moved them from her eye for her, tucking the dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Wanna bet?" She asked, her brown eyes meeting his own. Ben grinned, his teeth a sparkling white against the dirt and grime on his usually pale face.

"Yeah, bet on it." Ben said, grinning as Jimm laughed. Her eyes sparkling as she tugged away at the cloth. Ben held out his hand to shake, she laughed again before grasping it in her own. Ben pulled her close by her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, she giggled and pulled away from him.

[The Next Morning...]

Jimm stood next to Ben, eating an apple and watching Harry and Some other workers play golf on a little patch of fake grass, aiming at a ship. A ship full of protesters to be exact.

"Rise and shine!" He screamed after hitting a ball onto their ship. She laughed at this, leaning against Ben as he grinned.

"Stop the drilling! Stop the drilling! Stop the drilling!" The protesters screamed in return. Harry grinned and prepared to hit another ball.

"Fore!" He called, bringing his arms back and then forward in a powerful swing that sent the ball flying towards the ship once more. They continued to chant, waving their signs around. Harry laughed after one protester screamed 'That was close!' After the ball hit. Jimm choked on a bite of apple when she started laughing. Ben, whom she thanked profusely after, patted her back as she wheezed and hacked.

Harry was still laughing as he yelled back at them.

"I give you 50,000 a year in donations!" Before turning to Chick. Jimm then turned to Ben, offering him the rest of the half eaten apple. He took it and pecked her lips before taking a bite.

"Where's Gracie?" Jimm asked, turning away from Harry and Chick, leaning back on the railing.

"Where do you think?" Ben retorted with a smirk. She smirked back and shook her head, the loose wisps of hair falling from her bun flying around her face in the wind.

"He's gonna shoot him. I'm calling it now." Jimm predicted, laughing as Ben rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how much diesel that clinker boat pumps out in a hour?" Harry called to the protesters. Jimm smiled, before turning her gaze to the rest of the rig. Their home, basically. She watched workers wandering around, some actually working while others were on break. When she spotted her Uncle Bear, she gave him a sunny smile and a happy wave. He waved back before going back to work.

"GODDAMN IT, A.J.!" Harry suddenly screamed, violently swinging his golf club. Jimm and Ben were immediately watching Harry's angry figure. They guessed he heard about A.J. running the drill overnight again.

"Well, guess we'd better say our goodbyes now." Jimm joked, earning a nudge and head shake from Ben. They watched as Harry stomped up the stairs that led to the rest of the rig, screaming A.J.'s name for the world to hear. Jimm made eye contact with Ben.

"You know, I'm kind of glad that Dad isn't as protective over me as he is Grace." Ben sighed, leaning his head back as he watched the sky. Jimm shifted uncomfortably, he looked at her when she didn't answer.

"Oh, don't tell me..." Ben said suddenly, his brown eyes studying her face worriedly. Jimm gave him a sheepish grin, shrugging as she looked away.

"He threatened you?" Ben asked incredulously, suddenly standing straight and moving closer to his girlfriend. She rubbed the back of her neck with a grimace, she quickly grabbed Ben's arm when he made to walk off and find his dad.

"Ben, Ben come on. You're his only son, it's okay for him to be a little protective." Jimm tried to reason. Ben shook his head, turning back to her with a fire in his eyes.

"It's not okay for him to threaten my girlfriend!" Ben exclaimed, pointing wildly in the direction that his father went.

"It wasn't even a threat Ben, it was just a warning. You know how parents are. You hurt their kid and you die, simple as that. I think it's just his way of showing that he loves you." Jimm murmured, bringing him closer until they were pressed together.

"It's his way of showing that... He wants better for you." Jimm continued after a moment, she looked off to the side, her eyes focusing on the boat full of protesters. Ben wrapped his arms around her, shaking his head. He pressed his lips to her temple, several times until he found her lips.

"There is no one better than you. As far as I'm concerned, you're the best of them all and I don't want anyone else." Ben mumbled against her lips, quickly sealing their lips together once more. Jimm clutched at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Ben pulled her flush against him, his hands splayed across her back. Just as the kiss deepened, a gunshot rang out. Voices called out, one of them being A.J..

Jimm smirked up at Ben.

"Pay up." She grinned, holding her hand out expectantly. Ben rolled his eyes before grabbing her wrist and dragging her across the rig.

"I'm not paying you until we know what happened."

"We know what happened! Harry shot A.J.! Gimme money." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is fun :))


End file.
